Wearable technology integrates computing devices into clothing and accessories. Such devices can be worn a number of ways such as a specific item of clothing, jewelry, glasses, a specific device, etc. Functions can range from practical to purely esthetic and can include location tracking, health monitoring, motion sensing, and image capturing. This technology can be worn by a wide range of users including (but not limited to) adults, children, babies, and even pets.
Location tracking can be integrated into wearable technology to provide location-based information for a range of applications. Location tracking can be accomplished using a number of methods including the Global Positioning System (GPS), Radio Frequency Identification (RFID), or a Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN). GPS is a space-based satellite navigation system developed in the 1970s by the United States Department of Defense. Devices on earth with a GPS receiver can connect to satellites in space to obtain time and location information. RFID receivers can use small microchips to transmit location data to a RFID reader using a predetermined radio frequency. WLAN technology can use IEEE 802.11 standards to connect two or more computing devices and measures the intensity of a received signal to determine the location of the device transmitting that signal. WLAN is frequently used in locations where GPS signals are blocked.